The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of apple tree, referred to by the varietal name `Huashuai`. The English translation of the varietal name Huashuai is `Chinese Marshal`.
The original tree of the new variety was discovered in 1989 in a cultivated area in Zhengzhou, Henan province, People's Republic of China. `Huashuai` is a selection from a controlled cross of `Fuji`.times.`Bisbee`. Throughout this description, `Fuji` refers to the standard, unpatented `Fuji` variety of apple tree, and `Bisbee` refers to the `Bisbee` red delicious apple cultivar (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,564) sometimes sold under the trademark STARKCRIMSON.RTM..
Trees of `Huashuai` were observed at the Washington State University Research Station at Prosser, Wash., in test plots of the Pacific Northwest Fruit Tester's Association in Selah, Wash., and were compared to `Fuji`and `Bisbee` trees.
This invention has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. However, the following combination of traits has been repeatedly observed in asexually propagated progeny and are determined to be the basic characteristics of this invention, which in combination distinguish `Huashuai` as a new and distinct variety: (1) a tree of medium vigor that blooms in mid-season and has spreading branches due to early and heavy fruit production; (2) deep red buds opening to a blossom having white petals tinged with a light pink; (3) fruit having a variable conical to ovate shape with five points on the calyx end, a medium to long stem, a calyx bowl that is deeper than that of `Fuji` trees, creamy white flesh, a sweet flavor with low acidity and with a mild distinguishing aroma, and a yellowish green to golden yellow skin color overlaid with a very attractive pink to red blush made up of fine bright crimson red stripes; and (4) dark green leaves with sinuate, serrate margins, prominent veins on the upper side, and medium buff/green pubescence covering the underside.
Asexual reproduction by budding at Prosser, Wash. and elsewhere shows that these characteristics are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.